Final Voyage
by crazyEgyptianSphnx
Summary: Luffy has conquered the torrent Grand Line, the calm Calm Belts, the smooth and legendary All Blue, and the East, West, North, and South Blues . . . but what about the Stars?
1. Prologue

_I know authors should love their stories but I don't much care for my first one. I kinda lost it. Guess FV is going to have to be my redemption. _Final Voyage_ is probably the first story I'm pursuing to actually finish. I feel terrible when I write on certain parts but so far I'm really loving writing this story! I plan to keep the story going for some time. ^_~ Enjoy, please!_

_Disclaimer: Oda-sensei, I'm glad I don't own One Piece cause it just wouldn't be the same awsome-ness that it is now._

* * *

Where would one start a story? Would you start with 'Once upon a time. . .'? A picture or a snapshot? A quote or a sentence describing the area or recent events? What about a description of the character? Some would start in the middle of a suspenseful scene and then backtrack to where it began; however, most would start from the very beginning. This one though does not begin with any of those.

This story begins with dreams . . . this one starts with the stars.

x X x

From a very young age, Kaizokou Monkey D. Luffy loved the stars. When he was finally allowed to leave his house on his own on Fushia Island, he would wander out to any field and lay out on the comfortably long grass. He would spend many hours staring up at the stars; counting and then recounting when he noticed one he hadn't seen before he started. Staring at those twinkling lights fueled Luffy's desire to sail the sea, where he could see the stars without any foreign lights to wash them out. His dreams grew with each swell of the tide, each star he counted, and every person he made a promise to. Before long, when he was lean and strong and much older, Luffy had made promises to his hero, his hat, and the stars.

To his hero that he would become a great pirate, the ruler of them all: the Kings of the Pirates.

To his hat that he would return it to its rightful owner, and keep it close to him and avenge any harm to it.

To the stars that someday when all his other promises had been fulfilled, he would visit them.

Even at thirty-nine years of age, Luffy still wanted to visit the stars like he promised. But his time as a pirate was very much limited; he would soon be above the health standards of most pirates. He had always been strict with all pirate rules and laws of conduct; he lived by them. Sometimes he would stretch those rules as far as he could just like his body. Sometimes he would break them so he could save at least one poor soul. So why not stretch his years as far as he could? Why not just forget the whole thing and keep going, he was a pirate after all. But even _if_ he was still young physically, he was growing everyday mentally. Each battle, each fight, every hardship; they slowly wore on his mind until Luffy couldn't go to sleep without checking his ship thoroughly several times. He used to see life through the eyes of a child's, thought with an adult's common sense, and a logic all his own. Now everything seemed to be all in black and white.

Slowly, so slowly even that he hardly noticed, his logic changed, his perspective shifted. When he finally noticed all that was happening to him he tried to prevent it and worked to reverse it, but his new way of seeing things was now a permanent part of him, just like the flashbacks and paranoia.

Luffy stood at _Sochero_'s stern, staring up at those twinkling stars. His mind was running in circles. He thought of one thing after the other that led to a different thought that backtracked to another. He thought of his island, the estate, his wife, his nakama, previous battles, enemies, the Marines, his nakama, titles, everything; it all ran around like children on a playground.

And Luffy was getting tired of it.

Not just his never ending thoughts, but the pain and the hidden tears only a few had the chance to witness. The nightmares and the images. Seasickness and worry.

Everything the life of a pirate had brought him.

What was a dream to him now? Some figment of his imagination so he could be the best of everyone? What were his promises? When he thought of them, they seemed meaningless. What was nakama? A back-up for when he was lonely?

What was anything to him now?

"Rufi-sencho?"

The troubled man jumped. Scenes flashed: swords, pain, blood,--

"Rufi-sencho, it's me!"

Luffy blindly reached out for the owner of the husky, bass voice. Zoro gingerly griped his captain's arm until the flashes seized before Luffy's eyes, "Rufi-sencho? Are you alright? You've been up here for some time."

"No. . . no. No, I'm not alright. . . Zoro."

"I'll be right here," His first-mate said softly. It was the only thing that assured Luffy when he was given time to think over all that had happened to him. Zoro kept a firm grip on his arm; Luffy's anchor to the world.

As Zoro patiently waited, Luffy thought over everything one more time. He thought of his promises, the fights he returned to finish, his nakama's dreams, and all the circumstances that led him to where he was today.

And he realized there was only one more thing that was left undone.

But there was no way he could ever do _that_. He had to be real— No!

It was thinking like that that had led him to his current state of mind. So he backtracked to when he was seventeen (if only for a moment); when life on the sea was still young and fresh, and he knew what he was going to do now.

Luffy looked at Zoro.

He would break one promise. He wouldn't fulfill the stars' promise—not because it was impossible—but because he would break it and forget it. He would not care.

"I've made a decision," he said with finality, "Zoro, I'm leaving."

Those words froze the blood in Zoro's veins, "W-why?" he gasped.

"It's become too much for me. I can't take anything this sea will throw at me whether I participate in it or not. I can't do it."

"Rufi-sencho, Choppa-kun says that it'll be only a little bit longer. I know the flashbacks are hard, but it'll go away soon."

"It's not just about that. It's about everything. Everything doesn't seem worth it any longer—"

"Worth it?! What happened to the idiot I became nakama with twenty-two years ago? He never would sprout such crap!"

"Yes, he would!" Luffy snapped, yanking his arm from Zoro. His heart rate peaked and he held a hand to his chest as he continued, "Zoro, I can no longer take care of you—of anyone! That makes it not worth it! I haven't been allowed to fight for over two years. My health is the worse than anyone I've ever known. And it's all because I pushed myself further than I should have! That last battle, at Shandai, it broke everything. Every fight I threw a punch in, every village and life I saved; it all led to this! One stacked on the other. You know as well as I do that I'll never be the same again. I have to leave. It. Is. Not. Worth it."

His first broken promise; he felt sicker than before.

"You can't leave," Zoro said mournfully, "What will happen to us, to _Sochero_, the Mugiwara no kaizoku-dan? The One Piece? Will you leave it for someone else while you're still alive? You want to see that?"

"No, of course I don't."

"Then why bother leaving?" Zoro, holding up a hand to stop Luffy, continued, "You've gone at such a fast pace. Kaizokou at 20? Unheard of; Gol Roger was in his early thirties. Rufi-sencho, I may not be a doctor on this ship; but if you suddenly stop, you're gonna kill yourself. You're already deteriorating!"

Luffy looked to the stars once more. They glistened, telling him softly that he was forgiven for his lie.

"One more then," Luffy said, "One more voyage to slow things down and prepare my body for my new pace."

Roronoa Zoro sighed, closed his eyes, "Yagatta," he said silently.

That gave them plenty of time to convince Captain Monkey D. Luffy he was well enough to stay.

________end prologue________

UPDATE: Romanized Luffy's name.


	2. The Announcment

_This chapter is...err, rather short. I would have posted it sooner, but I went to a friends house and this chapter was saved on my computer at home. Gomen!_

_But, please enjoy as you read and I figure out how to use Video Professor._

_Disclaimer: ...I was a kid when One Piece started. I couldn't have made it!_

* * *

_Sochero_ was now Mugiwara no Luffy's fifth ship. _Going Merry Go_ had been gone now for twenty-two years and not a day went by that Ussop didn't feel a pang of regret. _Thousand Sunny Go_, gone is the fiercest storm the Mugiwaras had every encountered, had been missed by Franky for almost ten years.

_Morning Ray_, the pirate crew's third ship, was bought at a shipyard and later modified by Ussop, Franky, and his growing team of shipwrights. Out of the ships, Luffy knew Zoro enjoyed _Ray_ more than any of the others, even their current one. _Ray_ was a beautiful French shallop with a rose figurehead that they purchased on the island of Zani. It wasn't very large no matter how hard Franky's team worked to make it bigger without completely dismantling it and rebuilding from a longer keel. Zoro had enjoyed the small spaces, but soon the ever growing crew members didn't offer much privacy, especially for any newlyweds. They eventually had to sell _Ray_ for building materials to make another ship.

And that was how they got _Clair de Lune_, named by one of Brook's students. Franky and his team worked night and day on the island of Kaihana to build _Clair_._ Clair_ was a large brigantine with two masts. Her rooms were spacious; living areas filled with all types of modern equipment. Brook enjoyed the AP system so he could happily play his violin to all of his nakama no matter where they were. _Clair _was taken in the final battle with the Marines after six years of service.

So now they had _Sochero_ for three years. _Sochero_, another sloop (for Franky knew no design could be better), was wonderfully large, with multiple rooms for the amazing number of crew members the Mugiwara no kaizoku-dan had gained over the past twenty-two years. The much younger members shared a large bedroom with bunk beds on the lowest level. Teenagers and young adults shared ten to a room, and the adults and the original nine Strawhats had rooms of their own. The kitchen was of stainless steel chrome, and had an efficient walk-in fridge and pantry. The galley sat at the stern of the ship underneath the poop deck. The multi-purpose room rested underneath the galley and pushed out over the sea with glass walls. Cushions were generally spread out in that area for comfortable seating to read books from the library. Inside the room, along the walls, were cushioned seats; round ones were nailed into the floor at intervals down the middle. Aquariums of fish could be seen through portholes in the walls.

Luffy stood on _Sochero_'s figurehead, a beautifully carved eagle with outstretched wings. He waited patiently from his perch, gazing down at his crew. They jabbed their elbows into their friends, telling them, "Be quiet! Rufi-sencho is gonna speak," when they were hardly being silent themselves. Luffy cleared his throat nervously, hoping it would clear his mind of its tumbling thoughts. It didn't. _Just don't look at them_, he told himself. He glanced at Zoro standing close to him on deck. Zoro nodded and turned to his nakama.

"_QUIET!_" he shouted.

Every jaw snapped shut and silence lay on them like an early morning fog. Luffy coughed again. Sighing shakily, he began, "I-"and his voice cracked horribly.

Luffy winced and kept going, "I had Zoro-san gather you here so I could give you an anno—" He gagged. Luffy looked at his nakama now. It was like looking down into the open maw of a sea king. His crew looked unsettled and a slight buzz of anxiety was sweeping through them.

This was nothing like Shanks' farewell. Luffy remembered hanging like a monkey off the ropes at thirty years of age, boring his eyes into Shanks' head out of anger that he was leaving pirateing. Shanks made contact with each member for just a few seconds as he spoke without stutter or break.

So what did that make Luffy?

He stood on his figurehead just like Shanks had. His crew stood on the deck and hung from the ropes just like the Red Haired Pirates had. It was just as silent. It was just as solemn.

But Luffy knew he was nothing like Shanks.

"An announcement," he finally finished. Luffy looked down at his hands, fisted and pressed into his thighs under his heavy red coat. They couldn't see them trembling, "I have decided that. . . I can no longer be your captain."

"_WHAT?!_" voices screamed. The silence exploded into an atmosphere that was tense, anxious, and _angry_.

Luffy looked down at his boots; brand new, never been used. He was shocked and tears were threatening to spill over his lower lids. What was happening? They weren't suppose to care! He'd always thought he was distant from his nakama ever since they showed more respect than he wanted. He didn't think they'd respond so strongly. He really thought they wouldn't care. Was his presence that important to them as their captain? _Surely not! _he use to think.

"_STOP!_" he shouted. Luffy looked up quickly and the tears spilled over, "I don't want you to speak!"

The yells seized immediately. Some even trembled; they'd never seen him shed a tear. Luffy realized as he touched his cheek to wipe away the tears that he was hardly the captain they deserved.

"You have to understand," he whimpered, the tears were bubbling over now, "I can't do it anymore. You have to know.

"The last fight I was in, Shandai, it was worse than anything I had ever experienced. I was thirty-five; I was already getting older than a pirate should be. I-if I was still seventeen or twenty, I know I would have kept going. But the battle was horrible. I'm reminded of it _every time_ I go to sleep. I remember the nakama I lost and the scars that you wear. I thought it lasted for forever . . . but then it was over and I was so relieved. But it was just the beginning of my war.

"Choppa-kun treated me afterwards. I thought I felt fine. And then he . . . brought out something—I can't remember—but in that instance I thought he was going to kill me. That was when the paranoia set in. I've become jumpy and unsettled. Every fight I was in comes back to me in new and haunting ways. It's twisted and warped, but no matter how hard I try to tell myself at the time; it's real to me. That led to worry, that then led to my current health. Seasickness, heart problems, nightmares, and my body hurts every day—even now; that is what everything has brought me.

"So that is why I have decided to leave you and resend my title as the king of you all. I hope that someday you will forgive me for this decision."

His crew made no noise or motion.

"But I'm not leaving right now, don't worry," Luffy lips twitched; he wanted to smile, but couldn't bring himself to do it, "I have decided to take one more voyage. You have Zoro-san to thank—"

"Arigatou, Zoro-sensei!" a high soprano yelled. Zoro tried not to smirk.

Luffy sighed, "Anyway, this voyage will be difficult, but I _need_ to do it. I made a promise."

"We will help you, captain," a smooth baritone said.

Luffy's eyes teared up once more, "Arigatou, Sanji-san."

The cook inclined his head, grinning.

"Are you willing to go on a final voyage with me?"

The Mugiwara no kaizoku-dan exploded into cheers. Bitter-sweet cries dominated the air, filling Luffy's soul with joy, "Daisuki, nakama," Luffy whispered into the cheers and lapping waves.

*___________ end chapter 1: The Announcement*

_Please review if you have the time. ;D_

_Sphnx :3_

_UPDATE: Romanized the one time Luffy's name is spoken._


	3. Preparation & Departure

_**I apologize profusely for being so late in my update this time around.** This chapter has got to be the longest one I have ever written. There are a few things in here that may help in understanding what has happened to Luffy and the things that have happened to the Straw-hats. uhh... there are a few other things I was suppose to mention but I can't remember what it was._

_**Another thing!** I apologize in advance for any couples that you may not like. I hope that you will not stop reading just because of that. By the genres you can tell that this is not a story fixed on romance (though I do love the stuff in small amounts). This story is suppose to focus on nakama-ship and Luffy's journey to recovery._

_Thank you to all my reviewers and my two nakama members who support and encourage me in this story. Thanks Nami and Zoro!_

_Love the disclaimer and the manga/anime but I don't own it save a FUNimation first voyage DVD. :P_

* * *

"Rufi-sencho, I'm worried," a high alto said.

Luffy looked up. He was sitting on his figurehead now, dangling his tired legs over the end so just the toes of his boots scrapped the foredeck. His nakama had been dismissed, save the original nine Straw-hats, "What are you worried about, Nami-san?" he whispered. His speech to the crew had weakened his voice to a hoarse whisper.

Nami tapped her foot, "I'm worried you may have finally lost it."

"Nami-chan!" Sanji croaked, surprised, "I don't think you should say that."

"Always brutally honest," Luffy muttered. He waved his hand tiredly, "Its okay, Sanji-san. Let her continue."

Sanji shifted uncomfortably. Nami coughed lightly before continuing, "You just said you wanted to visit the stars," she said referring to their private conversation.

"I did."

Nami laughed, a short almost crazy chuckle,"You can't be serious, can you? Reaching the stars is impossible."

"Have you faith?" Luffy asked gently, tracing the deck's wood grain with his eyes, "Do you not have faith in what Furanki-san can do?"

"N-no of coarse I do."

"Then there's nothing to worry about."

Zoro leaned over to Sanji and whispered lightly in his ear, "Does that sound like something he may have said at seventeen?"

Sanji nodded. He turned his head towards Zoro but kept his clear blue eyes on his captain, "He's on his way to recovery."

"Hai."

Luffy stood up, ignoring the slight wobble in his knees, "Choppa-kun, I'm going to bed."

"Your appointment will be later then," the small reindeer replied.

Luffy, slightly unsteady, walked quietly away towards his quarters. When he entered, he stopped short.

"Sunni."

A grey-eyed woman sat on his bed. Her dark blonde hair was swept back in a loose bun that hung down against her neck. She was slightly tan with a few freckles dotting her nose and arms. The thirty-eight year old woman stood up clumsily and narrowed her eyes at him.

"Sun, please-"

"Rufi!" She snapped, her alto voice straining to keep low, "I saw you do it, but I didn't think you'd actually—oh my goodness, Rufi! How can you think of leaving them?"

"I've already given my reason several times. And you should be the most supportive of this decision. Out of everyone on this ship, you've experienced my sickness the most."

"Your nakama should be the ones that matter, not me! How does leaving them help you?"

"Don't matter?!" Luffy yelled. He then suddenly stepped back and coughed into his elbow. After his fit he looked up, "Doesn't matter?" he asked softer this time, panting.

Monkey D. Sunny suddenly felt guilty, "I'm sorry, Rufi."

Sighing and dropping his arm, Luffy looked at her, "Sun… it's not that I don't want to take care of them or love them all; it's because I can't do it anymore. Maybe it'll help me to be away from everything. Away from the rocking, away from the memories; I think that will help me. I'm sorry."

"You don't have to leave them though. We'll just go back to the estate. You can rest for a few months. Maybe…" her voice died in her throat. Luffy stared at her apologetically. Turning around, Sunny sat back down on the canopy bed and patted the spot beside her, "Come, Rufi. I know you're tired."

"Of course," Luffy mumbled with a roll of his eyes. Luffy brought up enough energy to close the distance to his bed. When he did he plopped down and stared at his boots.

"It's not worth it," he muttered.

"Yes it is," Sunny chided.

"What?" he asked, alarmed, "Taking my boots off?"

"Oh," Sunny blinked, "I guess not then."

Luffy fell back. He was out before he hit the covers.

x X x

Luffy woke with a start. He'd broken out in a sweat and his heart was hammering hard against his ribs. He stared in horror at the canopy. _Such monsters! Dark creatures!_ His mind reeled. He ground the heel of his palms into his closed eyes, trying to dissipate the images and force himself to focus on reality. There had been no such occurrences, but Little Garden had never been so frightening.

When he finally felt calm enough, Luffy removed his hands and stared. Black dots danced around vision. He looked over at Sunny curled up with her feet hanging off the bed, asleep.

"Sunni?"

The woman cracked an eye open. Tiredly she answered, "Un?"

"Nothing" Luffy replied after a beat, "Go back to sleep."

Though his body was still weary, Luffy didn't want to sleep any longer. Sunny though did not have lurking nightmares and was free to keep sleeping. She hardly got any because of him. Luffy stood up, almost falling over in the process.

"Go see Choppa-kun," Sunny mumbled.

Luffy sighed quietly, "Hai."

Chopper was in his infirmary when Luffy entered._ Lucky for me_, Luffy thought as he stood awkwardly waiting for Chopper's attention to be directed his way. He didn't want to have to search the ship for the reindeer. When Chopper finally noticed he was there, he quickly signaled him to a chair, "Sit here." Outside the infirmary, Chopper treated him as his captain; inside he was his unstable patient, "How do you feel?"

"Tired," Luffy replied, sitting down gently.

The small reindeer hummed softly. Working quickly, Dr. Tony Tony Copper checked Luffy's pulse, blood pressure, and other vitals.

"Your blood pressure is a little too high than it should be," Chopper said softly. He placed a small pill in Luffy's hand, "Take this, it should help."

"Arigatou, Choppa-sensei. You're good."

The small reindeer glared. Luffy's lips twitched again; another failed smile. Finally calm, Chopper circled around Luffy's chair and climbed a set of steps to a small platform. The doctor placed his hooves on either side of Luffy's head, "Ready?"

The sick captain nodded, swallowing.

A tense silence lay over the pair as Chopper expertly prodded the nerves crossing back and forth under Luffy's hair and skin.

"I'm sorry," Chopper finally whispered.

"Sorry for what?" Luffy asked, turning a little to see his doctor.

"That my panacea can't cure you."

Luffy pressed a fist to Chopper's shoulder, "It's fine. It's all in here and that can't be cured." He tapped his right temple.

"No, it's not fine," Chopper retaliated bitterly, "If you were 'fine', you wouldn't be leaving us."

Luffy didn't reply.

Silence reigned again, even tenser than before. Chopper continued to probe Luffy's scalp; he'd learned early on that, for an unknown reason, certain nerves (each different every time) triggered a flashback. The less the severity of the vision, the better Chopper assumed Luffy was getting. Lately all he'd seen were flitting images.

Suddenly, Luffy jumped causing Chopper to pull his arms away to measure his captain's reaction. Would it be better or worse?

"Rufi-sencho?"

Luffy could no longer hear Chopper, nor understand that he was sitting on a chair in the infirmary. His eyes were glazed over and his body trembled. His heart rate quickened and his blood pressure peaked.

He was now in Shandai.

He could see it as clear as the day it happened, almost as if it had never ended and he was forever trapped in his own nightmare. It was so real to him. People were screaming, buildings were on fire. Blood was splashed along the streets. Luffy could smell the gore and death. He pitifully fought to tell his mind it wasn't real, but it was all too real; the smells, sights, and sounds. He could even feel the body of his dead nakama lying limp in his weak arms.

Luffy threw his head back and screamed.

There were several explosions at once; each different than the other. Voices overcame the cracking fires and murderous screams. Luffy saw Sanji just out of the corner of his eye. The body in his arms fell to the ground in a heap.

"Sanji?!"

"I'm here," he said with a reassuringly soft voice. Luffy relaxed.

Then he saw it: the arrow.

"Sanji!! _San_-"

Too late, it struck the cook.

"_NO! SANJI!_"he lurched forward.

"Rufi-sencho, I'm rig-"

"No. He can't hear you."

A different voice; deep, rough, "Zoro? Zoro?! Sanji's gone!" There was no body, not even a drop of blood on the cobblestone. He should have been on his side, screaming and withering in pain like on that day. Luffy looked around frantically, but he couldn't see his first-mate, "Zoro! Where are you?!"

"I'm right here."

"_Where!?!_"

He stopped. Usopp was running towards him, "Usoppu!!"

"I'm here, Rufi-sencho," Usopp low tenor voice was closer than it should be.

_It's just an illusion! Just an Illusion! _"_Wake UP!_" he screamed, just as the sword came swinging down.

Luffy lurched forward and retched.

"Rufi-sencho! Rufi!!"

The sick man passed out.

* * *

When Luffy came to, he was lying in an infirmary bed, stark white sheets tucked around him. He felt trapped and twisted to free his arms. Chopper, Sanji, Usopp, and Zoro were by his side in that instant.

"Are you alright?" Usopp asked at the same time Sanji admonished, "You about scared us to death!"

"Does Sunni know?" was all he said.

"No," Zoro replied, "She was asleep and didn't hear anything."

"Good keep it that way," Luffy said tiredly. He felt completely drained, "I've gotten worse, haven't I?"

"It's more than that," Chopper said softly.

Luffy ruffled his hair, wet with sweat and waited.

"You haven't had a fit like that in some time. I fear"—Chopper looked down at Luffy's sheets—"that the longer you have without a fit, the worse it will be when you do."

"What does that mean?" Luffy asked, cautious.

"It means—Rufi-sencho, I'm sorry, but it means you may never get better."

Luffy's heart seemed to stop beating in his chest, kick-starting again when he pulled a sharp breath past his dry lips. He'd never felt so cold, "No-" he gasped, shock evident in his staring eyes.

Tears welled in the sensitive reindeer's eyes, "I'm so sorry."

Luffy looked at his other men, his strongest fighters. They all were looking down.

Frowning, Luffy sat up, ignoring the way his head swam and glared at each of them in turn, "That doesn't change anything. We're still going to the stars, like I promised. Where's Furanki-san?"

"In his workroom," Usopp said quickly, "He's working on what you wanted."

Luffy nodded once, "Good. When he's done you all are to help him in whatever needs to be done, understood?"

The four men stood a bit straighter, "Hai, Rufi-sencho!"

Luffy bowed his head tiredly, "Let's go."

x X x

Franky was bent over his easel, working rapidly to finish his blueprint. Luffy stepped forward, leaving his three men at the door, and lightly tapped the shipwright on the shoulder. He jumped when Franky did.

"Oi! Rufi-sencho!" Franky grinned, "How ya feelin'?"

"Fine."

Luffy could tell that Franky didn't believe him. He wasn't going to argue, "How is it going?"

Franky smiled, "I'm almost done," he said excitedly, "These rockets will get us where we want to go."

The three men at the door let themselves in, "We'll help you and your men build it, Furanki-san," Sanji offered smoothly.

"Ah, good. We'll need all the help"—he turned around in his chair—"we can get. I'll need every man on board to help. Minus you, Rufi-sencho."

Luffy nodded, "Of course. Hurry and finish please."

Usopp moved away so his captain could slip back out of the room.

Zoro sighed, "He wants to help."

Sanji sighed also, slowly; acknowledging Zoro's words.

"Don't go spreading depression in my working place!" Franky huffed, turning back around to his blueprint, "I don't need it."

"Soumemsen, Furanki-san!" the trio said, bowing respectively. Franky then just waved his hand.

For the next hour; Sanji, Zoro, and Usopp lounged around Franky's workshop. Zoro had fallen asleep, and the cook and sharpshooter spoke quietly to each other. By noon, Sanji had also fallen asleep.

"Done!" Franky shouted.

The cook and swordsman shrieked, flinging their bodies into an upright position. The sudden painful jolt pulsed with each heartbeat until finally it died away. Zoro fell back on the cushioned couch, "Nanda?" he asked sleepily.

"He's done," Usopp answered. He was sitting on the arm of Zoro's couch, closest to Franky's easel.

The Mugiwara no kaizoku-dan was then called on deck. Every man on board gathered, rags tied around their foreheads to catch the sweat. The sun was beating mercilessly, but the sea breeze blew softly, cooling the men's heated skin as they got to work on their specific tasks. Within a few hours, a platform was built on _Sochero_'s deck. Franky brought out his blueprints and began barking orders to the men.

"Oi, Zoro?"

Zoro looked up. He was crouched down, hammering a nail into a rocket's framework. Sanji hovered over him scratching his temple with his own hammer, "Do you think that…Rufi will be able to handle all of this?"

Zoro stood with a grin, "'Do you have faith?'" he quoted.

Sanji wasn't heartened by the gesture, "No," he answered truthfully. He looked away from Zoro scrutinizing gaze.

Zoro draped an arm over Sanji's shoulders. It was rather gross considering they had been working for some hours, but his friend needed it, "Neither do I," he whispered honestly, "But do you think Rufi will want to leave sooner if he heard that?"

'Yes," Sanji said simply.

Zoro grinned, "Good, keep it up."

Sanji smirked, "Take your own advice; you're his first-mate."

"And you're his cook."

"Rufi doesn't eat as much as he use to."

Zoro shrugged and dropped his arm. Bending down to begin working again, he said, "That doesn't matter."

"Should," the cook said bitterly.

Zoro snorted, "Please, San, I need you to stop being a big pain in the—"

"Shuddup! I'm not taking your dribble. Maybe Rufi should know—"

Zoro towered over Sanji; brandishing his hammer in a threatening way, "Tell him and I will kill you," he growled, all humor gone.

Sanji frowned severely, "Baka-marimo. Like I'm stupid enough to do that."

"Anything to goad me, huh?"

Sanji smirked, "Anything."

"Zoro-san, Sanji-kun. Now is not the time to be fighting."

Sanji, always attentive to the high alto voice, turned around quickly, "Hai, Nami-chwan!!"

"Idiot," Zoro muttered darkly.

"Shuddup!"

"Sanji-kun."

"What?! Wait!" Sanji clutched his chest, panting dramatically, "There's too much talking!"

Zoro rolled his eyes, "What is it, Nami?"

"Uh…drinks!" the woman said. She quickly handed the glasses over and retreated.

"Wait…" Sanji whimpered. Zoro chugged his lemonade and put the empty glass aside. "Why did she leave so quickly?" Sanji asked him, sounding depressed as usual when she left him. Zoro rolled his eyes and pointed offhandedly at his chest. He then went back to work.

"Oh…" Sanji said dumbly, "I forgot about that." Slowly he swallowed his drink and returned to his task, sweat beading on his exposed skin.

x X x

It took longer that Franky had liked to finish building his rockets. They were low on any form of fuel and had to weigh anchor at a nearby island, Tardis. By the time the sun was beginning to set in the west, casting beautiful pinks and oranges, two gleaming rockets sat on a wooden platform on _Sochero_'s deck.

Luffy stood beside Franky on the upper deck, "They're…big," he finished lamely.

Franky laughed, holding back from slapping his captain's back like years gone by, "It's state-of-the-art, Rufi-sencho. This has never even been thought of!" He scratched his scalp, "So I had to look at it at all angles to insure there were no mistakes when we put them to use. Tomorrow we'll be securing it to the ship and taking care of the technical stuff. We'll be out of the atmosphere in less than two minutes. That's an estimation though." He chuckled nervously.

Luffy stared blankly at them, "It's finally happening," he whispered, "There were a few times I didn't think it would happen. What faith I have!" he rolled his eyes.

Franky smiled, "We are here to help you, sencho. That's our job."

Luffy turned to leave, "Guess I'm failing in mine."

Franky just sighed.

* * *

_Scream_

Luffy jumped, "No—" he gasped.

"Enemies off the port bow!" a high soprano screamed.

No, this wasn't possible! It was coming to life?!

"Enemies off the stern!" a bass yelled.

Luffy's hands trembled as he struggled.

--

Zoro sprang from bed. Scrambling in the dark, he grabbed a sword, _One will be enough for tonight._ Shouts were still coming from the deck; enemies springing from all sides.

"We shouldn't have anchored at Tardis," Usopp yelled over the din, pulling on his silk robe, "We know how these people are."

"Ridiculous," Sanji muttered joining them, "They would soon die before even giving a drop of their precious fuel," he shook his head, "And after practically having to steal that oil."

"We paid for it. At least, we tried."

Zoro laughed at Usopp's indecision, "Sanji check on Rufi before joining us."

"Got it!"

Sanji broke off, leaving Zoro and Usopp to storm up the stairs to the deck.

"What chaos!" Usopp shouted and drawing a pistol to deliberately shoot a man in the leg.

Zoro growled. Men were scrambling up unto _Sochero_ from land and water. Some were swinging on from the cranes Franky had anchored on the island, only to be shot down by Mugiwara sniper. Zoro caught a lone man making his way to the left rocket—the same on he'd worked all afternoon on—scrambling for the handle of the ax strapped to his back. Zoro drew his katana, rocked unto the balls of his feet, and pushed off hard. As he rushed by, Zoro quickly slashed upward across the man's chest. Not enough to kill him, the man fell back and scrambled away.

Zoro smirked, looking down on the faithful katana. He suddenly pulled a face, "Oh, _crap_!"

"Zoro!"

Moving quickly, Zoro ducked just in time to avoid a hard kick to the back of his head. He stood up, shaken slightly, and leaned away when _Wado Ichimonji_ was shoved into his face. The woman holding it glared hotly at him, "Give me back _Shigure_!"

"S-sorry. I couldn't see," Zoro handed the katana back to its master's hand.

Roronoa Tashigi grinned and raced off, Zoro close behind.

The battle hadn't lasted for very long. Sanji had rejoined them just when Chopper was throwing the last man over _Sochero_'s side, "Good riddance," the reindeer had shouted.

"How is he?" Zoro asked.

Sanji pulled his robe a little tighter to himself, "He was on the verge of a panic attack when I came in. Between Sunni-san and I, we were able to calm him down. He's asleep now."

Tashigi sighed, "Poor Rufi-sencho. How long will he have to suffer?"

"Probably for the rest of his life," Zoro whispered sadly. Tashigi looked dismayed, "So we leave tomorrow?" he asked Sanji.

The cook half-smiled, "Aa. Kinda makes me feel like I'm repaying a debt when I think of it."

"Rufi-sencho's been through a lot," Tashigi agreed, gripping _Shigure_ tighter, "He deserves to have this."

"It makes you wonder what he did to deserve the condition he has now," Zoro mumbled. Sanji nodded.

"No sense in being depressed!" Usopp shouted, coming up, "Tomorrow will be the beginning of a new adventure. We need our sleep!"

Sanji laughed, swung an arm over Usopp's shoulders, and the two sauntered off to their rooms rather obnoxiously. Tashigi giggled.

Zoro looked sick, "Remind me why I call them my nakama."

"There are many reasons," Tashigi replied, tugging his arm, "Time for bed."

x X x

"Time to awake, my beautiful nakama!!"

Brooke grinned (as well as a skeleton can) into the microphone. Every speaker save Luffy's room crackled to life, shouting his voice into the rooms and waking them from their rest, "It is time to embark on our promise,' he sang, "Time to make history once more!"

The hundred and two-year-old yomi yomi no mi user stood up then, still swinging the mic around him. He expertly avoided being tangled in the cord, "On this monumentos morning we will visit the beautiful stars that surround us at night! We shall discover many new things and walk upon the moon!" Brooke loved his job. He felt like a silver voice from heaven waking the sparrows in the morning.

Oh, he could be so poetic.

"Today is so wonderful to me! I would cry if I had eyes! Yohohohohoho!"

"Shut up, Burukku-san!" a voice suddenly yelled at his door. The musician would have blinked and quickly placed the mic in its rightful place on his desk.

Breakfast was served soon after by Sanji and his students. Food stuffed in their stomachs, the men headed out into the early morning light to finish their job. Shipwrights handled the cranes; transporting the rockets to _Sochero_'s sides while the rest of the men set to work bolting and welding it in place. Franky and his men finished the last on the work; the wiring that was to complex for the un-experienced pirate crew. It was reaching high noon when Luffy was rudely escorted to the deck by an excited Belle. The men's work was complete. Luffy squinted at the gleaming machines.

He swallowed hard as he gazed at the gathered crew. _They're incredible, _was the best he could say though it felt very short-handed. Franky stood ready at the controls, wires trailing to it from over the railings. He, like the others, was waiting for his command.

"Go ahead," it felt ominous, like the words of God.

Franky turned and began flipping switches and turning dials. Finally he yanked down hard on a lever. The rockets lit in that moment, bursting red flames and rocking the whole ship. Luffy gripped the railing hard as his legs fell out from him. _Sochero_ vibrated.

The rockets gave another heave, knocking even the sure footed Sanji to the deck. Slowly at first, throwing everyone who wasn't holding onto something around roughly, _Sochero_ began rising. Water sloshed around and boiled where the rockets were pushing with all their spirit.

"Sunni!" shouted Zoro over the din, "Get Rufi-sencho inside!"

"No!" Luffy thrust his arm out, stopping the blonde, "I'm fine, really!" He was gripping the railing with an iron grip, twisting his arm around it several times. Eyes wild with excitement, he could just feel a smile on his lips.

"We've cleared the water," someone cheered, leaning over the starboard side. Franky laughed.

"It's to be expecting from the crew who sailed around the whole world!" he shouted.

Their rate of ascension, slow at first, increased. Franky kept one eye on the altitude gauge and the other on everything else. White fluffs of condensation appeared over the heads, coming closer. Soon they passed through, feeling the cold water of the soon-to-be-rainclouds in their hair and on their skin. Wind rushed in their ears as their speed eased off, and then suddenly decreased as the rockets gave a sudden sputter.

Luffy watched with morbid fascination as the rubber property of his body seem to cave in on itself. His skin folded over, squishing into the railing. He moved his head to look over the railing, but was surprised to notice he couldn't lift it, "What's going on?!" he shouted, hoping he could be heard.

"My head hurts!" Kaya cried, crouching to the deck. Usopp, with difficulty, wrapped an arm across her shoulders.

"W-we need to get below!" Luffy shouted. Sunny held a vice-grip on his arm. Her body, not as malleable as Luffy's, shook with the effort to stay on her knees. "Inside! Now!"

The task took effort and strength as the stronger Straw-hats gripped the shirts of the weaker members and practically crawled to the hull or galley or what other door that was closest to them. With what felt like hours, Luffy's pirates were safely inside looking out.

"I don't understand," Zoro panted, "What's going on out there?"

Robin frowned, "I cannot tell you the answer."

"I know!" Sunny shouted, clambering down the stairs from the galley, "It's gravity! What keeps everything on the ground and keeps things from floating away. We're pushing against it—"

"So it's pushing back," Tashigi said, catching on, "What do we do then? We're not moving anymore."

"We'll just turn up the power," Franky answered with a grin, "I'll take care of it."

"Has your brain finally come undone?!" Sanji yelled, glaring at the cyborg, "No one can go out _there."_

"Don't worry. I can stand it."

The cook snorted, "Yeah, and All Blue was filled with merfolk."

"He'll be alright, Sanji-san," Sunny beamed with a cheeky grin, "I saw it, there'll only be minimal injury."

"I don't believe this! Your going to risk his life on a vision. No offense, but you haven't always been correct in the past."

Zoro frowned, "I agree. There has to be a different way to get us going again."

Sunny bit her lip. There was no way she'd be able to convince them.

"If she says he'll be fine there is nothing to worry about," Luffy was purposely slow descending the stairs, "She's been right a few times."

Zoro scowled, "Rufi-sencho, I don't want to have to take this risk. He could be killed, cyborg or not."

"She found you."

Zoro pulled back physically and emotionally. Looking away from his captain's blank gaze, he exchanged a glance with Sanji. The cook nipped his tongue, uncertain.

"Go, Furanki-san." Luffy ordered. Even as a sick man he commanded with a hard conviction in what his nakama was capable of.

Franky hesitated, disturbed by Sanji and Zoro's sudden silence. He hadn't been told what happened on that particular voyage. Though he could probably read Luffy's old Captain's Log when he would write them to find out, he wasn't entirely sure he wanted to know what had happened to the swordsman on Tankard Island. Finally the rocking of the ship brought him back and he went to the door.

"Robin, if I need it, haul me back."

The woman nodded.

"Careful," Belle muttered, hugging her mother tightly. Nami squeezed back.

Gravity was working against them severely. Franky hadn't taken even two steps out of the doorway before he was on his knees, grunting as he slowly progressed to the controls. When he'd finally made it, one quick glance brought the pleasant discovery that the controls were still operational (save for a cobweb crack in the gas gauge). With little effort, he took hold of the power dial and cranked up as far as it would go.

The rockets gave a new sputter. White-hot flames shot out, twenty feet long, and with a new vigor pushed the ship further into the cloud cover.

Franky, with a cry, was slammed forcibly against the deck. Blood sputtered from his nose as his head was compressed by the gravity's force. A set of hands blossomed from the deck near his hands, another by his feet. Robin, from the hull, blossomed more hands, and passed her husband's limp body from one set to the other until he was safely inside. Chopper immediately came to his side. Franky felt like his head had been stuffed with cotton but otherwise felt fine.

"What now?" Sanji asked, purposefully avoiding looking at Franky and Sunny, "We're moving, ne?"

Robin nodded.

"So?"

"We have no other choice, but to wait," Luffy said slowly, sitting cross-legged on the stairs.

_**~~~~~~ end chapter two: Preparation and Departure_

_Thnxs for reading. I hope you'll forgive me for both my lateness and Sunny. I hate Mary-Sues though so you won't have to worry about her being scarily, overly perfect or somethin' like that._

_:) See ya next time! Sphnx (Luffy)_

* * *


	4. The Estate

_Oh boy! I have some explaining to do!! ehehe... ^.^" _

_To be honest, this chapter wasn't suppose to be the third. The next chapter, "The Stars", was suppose to be. But I hit a **major** writer's block (which I think I've finally figured out how to fix) and falling back on updating badly. So I randomly thought up this chapter's idea and wrote in like five hours._

_Thank you Nami for helping me on the ending!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or any songs mentioned or conjured in your brain in this chapter._

* * *

Young Monkey D. Cloud sat at her large bay window, staring out at the grey rain. Like her father, she couldn't stand to stay in the same place for too long a period of time. Idly she tapped a rhythm on the glass, sometimes following a raindrops route down the pane.

"It's not fair," she whined, "Akito got to go!"

"Akito wasn't sick," someone stated.

Cloud stuck her pink tongue out at the person's reflection in the glass. Anon, Usopp's firstborn, gave her a severe look before returning to the small shirts she was folding. The young woman hummed softly as she worked, lulling Cloud. Cloud rested her head against a pillow and sniffed loudly.

"Blow your nose. You don't want to further infect your sinuses."

Cloud ignored her, "Anon-baachan, will you tell me a story?"

"No, and what did I say about calling me baa-chan? I'm only twenty."

"But you're my granny."

"I'm your _nanny_. There's a difference."

"Tell me a story?"

"No." Anon replied, none-too-nicely.

Cloud pouted, "But Tou-san use to tell me stories all the time when I asked. Why can't you as my granny?"

"_Nanny._ I swear you're so much like your father use to be."

"Tell me about it?" Cloud asked hopefully.

"No."

Cloud's countenance fell, "Fine, you old bat," she grumbled. Getting up, she padded to the door.

"Where are you going?" Anon demanded firmly.

Cloud turned around in the open door and gripped the doorknob, "The Music Room," she said softly. The door clicked behind her.

"Alright," Anon whispered.

The Monkey D. Estate expanded 112 acres from coast to coast of Fuschia Island. The one portion of the island not owned by the Pirate King was a small village inhabited by people of Monkey D. Luffy's childhood. The mansion was a criminal size of 78 acres and three stories, but the little blonde knew her way through the corridors and Banquet Halls and libraries like Sanji knew the main kitchen. The girl took her time through each room on her way to her wanted destination; she hadn't been allowed out of her room for two weeks. She picked up a pear on her way through one of the many small kitchens, took a left past a veranda, and through Nami's map room. She paused long enough to admire the map on the central wall. Small pins jutted from a few spots where islands would have to be drawn in later. Cloud continued on her way.

The youngest Monkey was stopped a few times by some of Luffy's pirates taking leave due to injury or illness before she finally arrived at the one place she wanted to be.

Her mentor, Brooke, was, of course, not inside plucking away at his violin; in fact, no one was present. Cloud appreciated that. Closing the large double doors behind her, Cloud ran up to the one thing that attracted her attention more than anything: her father's grand piano.

The young one stroked the ivory keys, playing out a few melodies she knew by heart. But all her tinkering didn't liven her spirits; she still wanted her father to play.

Carefully, she pulled herself unto the black piano bench. Her polished reflection blinked back at her above the keys. Sitting there, quietly, Cloud could remember the last time her father had played for her.

x X x

"_Shouldn't you be in bed?"_

_Tiny Cloud peeked over from underneath her father's piano. Luffy smiled warmly down at her, his fingers still resting over the keys. The last notes faded off into oblivion as Cloud struggled unto the bench, finally having her father help the rest of the way with a tug on her nightgown._

"_I wanted to hear a story," she said._

"_Didn't your Ka-chan already tell you one?"_

"_Hai, but it was too short."_

_Luffy picked up his playing, dismissing the previous melody for a soft lullaby, "Oh? What was it about?"_

"_One she heard from Uncle Usoppu about dragons that hatch crowns."_

_Her father laughed, suddenly but not sharp enough to startle her, "Hontou?" he laughed again._

"_Where is Ka-chan?"_

"_She's in bed, same place you should be."_

_Cloud thought quickly and changed the subject, "Tou-san? Who taught you piano?"_

"_Burukku."_

"_Uncle Afro?"_

"_That's right."_

"_Why?"_

_Luffy knew she was just looking for a way out of an early bedtime, but he went along. His lullaby slipped away into a gently balled that Cloud knew very well._

Bink's Sake.

"_Now listen very close, Cloud-chan, alright? I'm going to tell you this story only once."_

_Cloud sat a little straighter._

"_Back when I first visited Shabondy Archipelago, my small crew of eight and I suffered a horrible defeat and were separated. When at last we found each other again, our ties were a little severed. But I worked to bring us together," Luffy smiled at a fond memory, "I asked Burukku to teach me to play. I got to learn a lot about Uncle Afro during our lessons."_

_Cloud frowned childishly, "Tou-san! That wasn't a good story at all. It's sad!"_

_Luffy stopped playing and picked her up. Cradling her to him, he stood up and made his way from the room._

"_Not every story has a happy ending, Cloud-chan," he explained softly, "That's how real life works, but if you work hard enough you can improve the outcome when everything's said and done. Just like I found them in the end."_

x X x

Eight year old Cloud crossed her arms and leaned them on the keys, creating an ugly sound. Ignoring it, she placed her head down. Not even two months later, he'd stopped smiling. At first, when she hadn't known what had taken place, she was bitter at him. When, finally, her mother gently told her all that had happened, understanding dawned. The guilt was suffocating, and, for five months, she was as silent as the grave.

Silently, she observed her father; his decline in health and little association with anyone. That had scared her.

She then had a revelation. Her silence was not helping in the least. She decided with hard conviction that she would smile for him no matter what, and to the day he sailed for his current voyage, she acted as if nothing was the matter.

For the most important man in her life had taught her that working hard could help the outcome of any situation.

* * *

_Thank you for reading :3_


End file.
